A Little Mermaid
by Zitao Jiejie
Summary: Zitao adalah gadis kelas akhir tingkat SMA yang dibuat hamil oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Kris Wu, pemuda tampan kekasih Zitao yang menolak bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan pacarnya. Kris Wu adalah seorang bad boy yang tidak menyukai anak kecil. TAORIS/KRISTAO GS!
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast :**

Wu Yifan / Kris Wu

Huang Zitao

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, School-life, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning :**

Genderswitch, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Typo Everywhere

 **Summary :**

Zitao adalah gadis kelas akhir tingkat SMA yang dibuat hamil oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Kris Wu, pemuda tampan kekasih Zitao yang menolak bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan pacarnya. Kris Wu adalah seorang _bad boy_ yang tidak menyukai anak kecil.

Sebenarnya, alur cerita ini gak nyambung sama judulnya xD

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Pikirannya kacau saat ini saat gadis itu kembali menatap benda panjang yang memunculkan dua garis merah. Zitao sudah menduga bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seperti ini saat ia memutuskan untuk menjadi pacar dari Wu Yifan atau semua orang menyebutnya Kris. Seorang _bad boy_ dan juga brandalan yang terkenal disekolahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada orang tuanya jika mengetahui bahwa anak perempuan satu-satunya itu sedang mengandung?

Sungguh memalukan, apalagi orang tua Zitao adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di Korea Selatan

Menjadi pacar Kris yang seorang brandalan bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya, tapi ia sudah terjebak dalam pesona Kris dan Kris sudah membawa hatinya ke dalam lorong yang gelap. Zitao harus menuruti kemauan Kris jika Zitao sudah berada disamping Kris termasuk melakukan sebuah kegiatan yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan sebelum saatnya. Tapi Kris adalah Kris! Seorang pemuda keras kepala yang tidak ingin memikirkan penderitaan orang yang ia buat.

Setiap malam minggu adalah jadwal rutin Zitao untuk datang ke Apartment Kris untuk melakukan sesuatu yang Kris inginkan jika keadaan pemuda itu benar-benar tidak baik. Dan semua warga sekolah mengetahui hubungan Kris dan Zitao pasangan yang paling tidak normal. Mereka sering melakukan ciuman dikelas, jam olahraga, atau mungkin saat ada praktek renang.

"Arrghh! Sial! Bagaimana jika Mama dan Baba mengetahuinya?" Zitao menjambak rambutnya kesal saat ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah hamil, dan ia terus-terusan memastikan bahwa kejadian ini bukan mimpi

Belakangan ini, Kris jarang memakai _pengaman_ yang membuat dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Dalam keadaan yang kacau untuk anak seumurannya, apalagi Zitao sering melihat berita di televisi tentang Perempuan hamil di luar nikah.

Menjijikan!

Tapi itu takdirnya. "Aku harus berbicara pada Kris" ucapnya yang terus-terusan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan wajah yang di penuhi keringat.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Kris tidak menginginkan bayi ini?" Ucapnya untuk mengingat bahwa Kris sangat tidak menyukai anak kecil yang berisik.

"Tapi ini anaknya? Apakah ia akan menolak?" Katanya yang terus-terusan membayangkan ekspresi Kris ketika dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia hamil, kemungkinan Kris memukulnya atau mungkin Kris memeluknya jika Kris benar-benar menginginkan anak yang dikandungnya.

Menghela nafasnya sebentar, ia berkata "aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, persetan jika dia menolak anak ini"

.

.

.

Setelah penampilannya jauh lebih baik ketika ia masih di dalam toilet tadi, Zitao cepat-cepat memutuskan untuk datang ke Apartment Kris. Kris memang tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya karna Kris adalah seorang anak yang ingin kebebasan tanpa di kekang oleh siapa pun.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Zitao mengetuk pintu didepannya itu beberapa kali karna ia telah menghilangkan kunci cadangan Apartment Kris minggu lalu. Zitao terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua kejadian ini akan baik-baik saja. Sejujurnya, ia senang saat mengetahui dirinya tengah mengandung anak Kris - _pemuda yang dicintainya-_ tapi setelah ia mengetahui sifat Kris yang benar-benar tidak menyukai anak kecil dan membuat dirinya terus-terusan dihantui rasa takut dan kecemasan.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia menunggu, Kris membuka pintu dengan penampilan yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Kris mengucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang datang ke Apartmentnya di siang bolong ini adalah pacarnya yang seksi dan cantik.

Kris tersenyum, "tumben sekali kau berkunjung ke Apartment ku di hari rabu, ini bukan jadwalnya kita melakukan 'itu' _honey._ Tapi ayo masuk!" Kris mendorong bahu Zitao pelan dan segera mendudukan Zitao dipangkuannya, tapi Zitao menolak dengan semua perlakuan Kris hari ini. Ia berdiri dari pangkuan Kris dan menuju sofa didepannya.

Kris menatap Zitao bingung, "kenapa?" Tanyanya, tak biasanya Zitao seperti itu.

Zitao menghela nafasnya kasar

"Kita harus berbicara Kris" ucapnya tegas, tapi Kris tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Berbicaralah, Honey"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti padaku, tapi di sisi lain aku menginginkan kehadirannya di kehidupan kita. Aku tidak peduli dengan tanggapan semua orang yang akan memandang kita menjijikan nantinya tapi yang aku pedulikan hanya kehadiran kita sebagai orang tua yang baik dalam hidupnya."

"Hei, kau berbicara apa? Jangan bertele-tele seperti itu aku tidak mengerti" ucap Kris sebelum ia benar-benar menangkap maksud perkataan dari pacarnya itu.

Tapi Kris bisa melihat raut wajah Zitao yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan rasa takut. Tapi sungguh Kris tidak tahu kenapa dengan Zitao hari ini. Di sekolah ia tidak mendapati Zitao di kursinya yang menyebabkan dirinya bolos ke atap sekolah.

Sebelum mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, Zitao sudah memantapkan niatnya untuk memberitahu Kris saat ini.

"A-aku. Aku hamil Kris" ucapnya dengan lirih, tapi ia yakin Kris mendengarnya ketika Zitao menatap raut keterkejutan di wajah Kris yang rupawan itu.

Kris tentu jelas mendengarnya, bahwa kekasihnya ini mengatakan dirinya hamil. Tidak seperti ini yang diinginkan oleh Kris. Ia memang mencintai Zitao tapi Kris tidak suka saat Zitao mengatakan bahwa dirinya hamil. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Zitao mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak hamil. Tapi sekarang Zitao malah hamil. Kris belum siap menjadi seorang ayah, tapi ia tahu ini perbuatan dari dirinya.

"A-apa? Kenapa bisa? Kau tahu kan, Zi? Aku tidak suka anak kecil! Gugurkan anak itu!" Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi dan tentu saja Kris masih shock.

Zitao sudah menduga bahwa Kris pasti akan menolak kehadirannya, apalagi saat Kris mengatakan dirinya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Zitao tidak ingin seperti ini, ia tetap menganggap anaknya dan Kris, apapun yang Kris lakukan nantinya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya, dia tetap anakku!" Zitao membalas perkataan Kris dengan suara yang cukup lantang, ia tidak takut dengan Kris sekarang.

"Lalu kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab? Inget ya Zi sampe anak itu lahir pun aku tidak akan menikahimu!"

"Kau memang keterlaluan, Kris! Kau lebih brengsek dari semua pelacur diluar sana! Ini perbuatanmu kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya!"

PLAK!

Cukup! Kris tidak tahan dengan ini semua, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menampar wajah mulus Zitao yang dipenuhi oleh air mata itu. Nafasnya tersenggal ketika ia mengetahui Zitao diam dan memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Zitao menatap tajam Kris. Seharusnya ia tahu dari awal bahwa Kris adalah Pemuda brengsek yang menghancurkan hidupnya yang ia susun rapih dengan kebahagiaan.

"Sudah cukup Zitao! Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab dan gugurkan bayi itu! Aku tidak mau malu nanti di depan keluargaku! Ayahku akan membakar ku hidup-hidup! Sekarang pergi dari Apartmentku!"

Zitao tidak habis fikir Kris akan berkata seperti itu, apalagi ketika ia mendengar Kris mengusirnya. Menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya rasanya lebih sakit daripada tertusuk jarum yang tajam. Zitao seharusnya tahu akan seperti ini jika ia memberitahu kepada Kris. Tapi sungguh Zitao tidak sama sekali menginginkan semua ini.

"Aku tidak akan menggugurkan kandungan ini. Tidak apa jika kau tidak ingin bertanggung jawab, aku akan membesarkannya sendiri tanpa bantuan seorang ayah. Aku sudah tahu ini semua akan terjadi. Ini pertemuan terakhir kita, mulai sekarang jangan hubungi aku lagi dan carilah pelacur diluar sana untuk malam minggu mu dan menggantikan posisiku" kata Zitao dengan suara nyaris terputus-putus karna ia terus-terusan mencegah airmatanya keluar dari mata pandanya yang selalu Kris puji-puji.

Zitao berpikir, Kris pasti menganggap dirinya sebagai pelacur malam minggu. Rasa sakitnya saat Kris mengatakan itu semua membekas dihatinya. Zitao memutuskan untuk pulang dari Apartment Kris, dan ia bersumpah ia tidak akan datang lagi ke tempat ini.

Kris hanya bisa terdiam saat orang yang ia cintai pergi. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kris memang tidak suka anak kecil jadi ia tidak ingin bertanggung jawab, tapi ia menyesal ia telah membuat Zitao pergi dari kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Zitao pergi dari Apartmentnya, Kris menghancurkan seluruh isi kamarnya. Bahkan ia membanting guci kesayangannya. Bagi Kris ini tidak mudah apalagi jika orang tuanya mengetahui kabar ini, belum lagi dengan orang tua Zitao yang terus-terusan menentang hubungannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Zitao pasti membencinya.

Ia memang seorang brandalan yang suka balapan motor atau mabuk dan sejenisnya, tapi ia benar-benar mencintai Zitao. Saat itu ia dan Zitao masih kelas satu SMA, ketika Zitao tepeleset didepannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ketika menatap wajah Zitao rasanya meyenangkan, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

 _Kris saat itu tengah di hukum oleh seniornya yang paling galak, Jung Yunho. Ia melalukan kesalahan. Ia lupa membawa pot bunga yang disuruh oleh seniornya dalam Masa Orientasi Siswa. Kris terpaksa membersihkan toilet untuk kelas satu sampai ia bisa mendapatkan pot bunga. Tapi Kris sedang dihukum, bagaimana bisa ia membeli pot bunga dalam keadaan seperti ini._

 _Sampai ia melihat seorang siswi berambut hitam panjang, berwajah cantik dan imut, tinggi seperti kakak kelasnya yang entah siapa namanya. Yang jelas gadis itu sangat cantik seperti Barbie._

 _Kris adalah lelaki normal, tentu saja ia akan terpana ketika melihat makhluk secantik bidadari itu. Sehingga Kris tersadar saat gadis itu terpeleset didepannya akibat air pel._

 _"E-eh, kau tidak apa?" Kris mencoba bertanya dan menundukan tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu._

 _Gadis itu mendongak dengan wajah yang menahan rasa sakit. Kris terpana melihatnya. Matanya yang seperti panda, bibirnya yang seperti kucing, wajahnya yang halus. Oh, benar-benar wanita idaman._

 _"Kaki ku sakit" ucapnya nyaris tidak terdengar, tapi Kris mendengarnya dengan jelas_

 _"Sini, biar aku bantu aku akan menggendongmu" kata Kris, secepat kilat ia menggendong tubuh gadis itu dipunggungnya. Mereka menyusuri lorong toilet untuk pergi ke UKS._

 _Wajah gadis itu merona, tapi Kris tidak melihatnya. Ia mencoba untuk menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin keras. Waktu berputar begitu lambat bagi keduanya._

 _"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Kris untuk memastikan gadis itu tidak tertidur dipundaknya._

 _Gadis itu tersenyum, "Tao, Huang Zitao" jawabnya dengan malu-malu_

 _"Aku Wu Yifan kau bisa memanggilku Kris"_

 _"Kau dari China?"_

 _"Tentu"_

Waktu berputar cepat saati dimana Kris melewati kejadian itu. Ia mulai mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Zitao saat mereka masih kelas dua, Zitao menerimanya. Hubungan mereka baik, Zitao sudah mengetahui sifat Kris yang sebenarnya tapi Zitao tidak merasa keberatan karna ia benar-benar mencintai Kris, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menurut pada Kris.

Kris tidak pernah berpikir akan menjadi seperti ini. Semuanya hancur.

"Arrghh" ia menjerit keras, tapi untungnya Apartmentnya itu kedap suara.

Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mendapatkan sebuah ponsel mahalnya untuk menghubungi sahabatnya, ia harus menghubungi Park Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa menanggung beban ini sendirian setidaknya Chanyeol pasti akan membantunya

"Hei, Park! Datang ke Apartmentku malam ini!" Ucapnya begitu Chanyeol langsung menjawab panggilan darinya

 _"Aku tidak bisa, Wu. Malam ini ada balapan dengan Jongin. Adik kelas kita itu. Kau lupa? Kau juga harus datang kan?"_

"Lupakan dengan balapan! Kau harus datang malam ini ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan"

" _Baiklah, aku akan datang dengan Baekki_ "

"Terserah"

Setelahnya, Kris membanting ponselnya ke kasur. Ia harus mandi untuk saat ini, Kris ingin menenangkan perasaanya dengan air hangat yang biasanya Zitao dan dirinya gunakan setelah melakukan suatu hal.

.

.

.

Zitao memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu orang tuanya. Malam ini orang tuanya tidak pulang dan hanya ada kakaknya saja dengan seorang asisten rumah tangganya. ia tidak ingin digantung hidup-hidup.

Zitao bahkan melewatkan makan siangnya yang membuat Junmyun-kakaknya- bertanya-tanya. Setelah ia pergi dari Apartment Kris, ia terus mengurung dirinya dikamar. Zitao keluar saat kakaknya itu keluar dari kamarnya yang katanya ingin menemui pacarnya, jadi Junmyun tidak akan tahu dengan keadaanya.

Zitao keluar dari kamarnya ketika perutnya merasa lapar. Ia hanya menemukan bibi Yoon. Asisten rumah tangganya.

"Nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya ramah

"Aku lapar, buatkan aku makanan" jawab Zitao yang diberi anggukan oleh bibi Yoon.

Zitao memandang kedepan dengan tatapan kosong yang membuat bibi Yoon bertanya-tanya. Tidak biasanya Zitao melamun seperti itu, Zitao adalah orang yang berkepribadian ceria dan manis apalagi Zitao selalu rewel ketika bibi Yoon melakukan kesalahan.

"Ada apa nona? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran nona? Tidak biasanya nona melamun seperti ini"

Zitao tersentak ketika bibi Yoon memberinya nasi goreng kimchi dengan omelete. Ia duduk dihadapan Zitao.

"Um. Menurut bibi bagaimana pendapat bibi tentang seseorang yang hamil diluar nikah?" Tanyanya ragu, tapi ia ingin mendengar sebuah penjelasan dari orang dewasa yang sudah berkepala tiga itu.

"Eh? Kenapa nona berbicara seperti itu?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Um. Begini, aku melihat di tv banyak sekali kasus tentang perempuan yang hamil di luar nikah. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang menggugurkannya untuk menutupi rasa malu. Apa itu benar?" Tanyanya malu-malu dengan perasaan ragu, ia takut jika bibi Yoon mengetahui tentang dirinya dan lalu mengatakannya kepada orang tuanya.

Bibi Yoon tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Zitao, "begini nona, sebetulnya itu kesalahan yang dibuat oleh orang tuanya yang melahirkan anak haram atau anak yang diluar nikah. Sebenarnya tidak ada bayi yang baru lahir dikatakan haram. Orang tuanya lah yang pantas dikatakan haram karna telah melakukan kesalahan besar dihadapan tuhan. Bayi yang baru lahir itu masih dengan keadaan suci, bayi yang baru lahir belum mendapat dosa jadi tidak pantas dikatakan haram. Jadi, bayi yang baru lahir diluar nikah juga berhak melihat dunia walaupun sang ayah atau sang ibu tidak menginginkan kehadirannya." Jawab bibi Yoon kalem,

Zitao mengangguk mengerti

"Sebenarnya siapa teman nona yang hamil di luar nikah?" Tanya bibi Yoon yang membuat Zitao kaget mendengarnya. Tapi Zitao bisa menutupi rasa kagetnya itu

"Eh, tidak ada bibi. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu saja. Tugas sekolah berhubungan dengan itu semua." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum palsu. Zitao tidak ada yang ingin orang rumah mengetahui keadaanya.

"Apa kau menolak untuk bertanggung jawab?" Chanyeol tersentak kaget ketika ia sudah mengetahui hal yang ingin Kris bicarakan, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Kekasihnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang lebih cepat dari dugaan Kris. Dan Kris langsung membicarakan keadaan tentang Zitao dan dirinya sebelum Chanyeol menghabiskan isi kulkasnya.

Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang sama halnya terkejut seperti kekasihnya. "Kau ini bodoh atau gimana Wu? Bayi yang dikandung Zitao adalah anak mu!"

"Aku tahu" jawab Kris cepat. Jiwa premannya benar-benar hilang

"Kenapa kau menolak untuk bertanggung jawab?" Baekhyun adalah perempuan yang cerewet. Ia juga teman Zitao tapi tidak terlalu dekat seperti Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mungkin bertanggung jawab disaat umurku masih remaja. Aku bisa di gantung oleh orang tua ku. Tidak ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini" jawabnya dengan nada resah, nafasnya benar-benar buruk karna Kris terus saja berteriak.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Kris, "Zitao juga tidak mungkin harus mengandung disaat umurnya masih remaja. Dia juga bisa diperlakukan lebih buruk oleh orang tuanya jika mereka mengetahui Zitao hamil. Zitao tidak mungkin harus melakukannya sendiria. Kau ini jenis manusia macam apa? Setidaknya kau sembunyikan Zitao dari orang tua kalian" Baekhyun juga berteriak untuk menanggapi perkataan Kris, tapi Chanyeol selalu berhasil menenangkannya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan Zitao tanpa memikirkan akibatnya lalu Zitao datang dan menceritakan bahwa dirinya hamil lalu kau menolak bertanggung jawab dan mengusirnya. Kau ini sebenarnya apa? Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau begitu mencintai Zitao tapi apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Chanyeol lebih tenang ketika menanggapi perkataan Kris.

Kris terisak pelan dan menarik rambut emasnya. Ia belum pernah menangis sebelumnya, ia juga tidak menangis saat ada genk motor yang mengeroyoknya saat ia masih SMP dulu. Tapi sekarang Kris benar-benar menangis.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia mengusirku dari hidupnya dan aku tidak akan bisa datang lagi dalam hidupnya seolah-olah kejadian ini seperti tidak pernah terjadi" Kris berusaha tidak menangis. Airmatanya terlalu berharga untuk ia keluarkan seperti intan berlian.

Chanyeol mencibir, "kau memang brengsek"

"Aku akan menjaga Zitao" ucapan Baekhyun mampu membuat Kris mendongakan kepalanya

"Apa?" Tanyanya seolah-olah ia tidak mendengar ucapan kekasih pendek dari Chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal, "aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Zitao. Kami berbeda kelas dan aku hanya bisa melihat Zitao saat dikantin atau diruang latihan _Wush_ u jadi aku akan mengawasinya dari jauh." Jelasnya cukup panjang, dan Chanyeol mengangguk setuju dengan ide _Briliant_ milik Baekhyun

Kris tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kedua sahabatnya

.

.

.

Junmyun pulang sebelum jam makan malam, ia harus melihat kondisi Zitao yang aneh hari ini. Tapi ia tidak melihat Zitao sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga seperti biasa. Sebagai seorang kakak yang bertanggung jawab, Junmyun merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Zitao apalagi ia belum makan malam.

Jadi junmyun memutuskan untuk naik ke atas ke kamar Zitao yang di ikuti bibi Yoon dibelakangnya yang membawa makan malam untuk Zitao. Tapi Zitao juga tidak kerap membuka pintu kamarnya, ia terus mengatakan _'aku baik-baik saja'_ dan itu membuat Junmyun merasa khawatir, ia tidak pernah melihat Zitao dengan keadaan seperti ini. Junmyun tidak mengetahui hubungan Zitao dengan Yifan.

"Apa mungkin nona Zitao sedang sakit?" Tanya bibi Yoon khawatir dengan perihal nona muda Huang.

Junmyun melirik, "sakit apa?"

"Entahlah, wajahnya pucat. Ia keluar dari kamarnya saat tuan muda keluar rumah" jawabnya pelan, takut-takut Zitao mendengarnya.

Junmyun mengangguk, mungkin Zitao butuh waktu

"Baiklah, mungkin Zitao butuh waktu. Ayo kita pergi" ucapnya yang diberi anggukan oleh bibi Yoon.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Syalalalala :v ff baru.**  
 **Entahlah kenapa aku mau buat ff yang beginian. Walaupun ceritanya hamil diluar nikah, tapi ini gak ada adegan NC-nya yah :v hahahahahaha aku gak bisa buat :3**

 **Judul emang beneran gak nyambung sama isi cerita sumpah deh**

 **Silahkan yang mau review ;) kasih saran nya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast :**

Wu Yifan / Kris Wu

Huang Zitao

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, School-life, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning :**

Genderswitch, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Typo Everywhere

 **Summary** :

Zitao adalah gadis kelas akhir tingkat SMA yang dibuat hamil oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Kris Wu, pemuda tampan kekasih Zitao yang menolak bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan pacarnya. Kris Wu adalah seorang bad boy yang tidak menyukai anak kecil.

Sebenarnya, alur cerita ini gak nyambung sama judulnya xD

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

Zitao berniat membicarakan tentang kehamilannya pada Kyungsoo-sahabatnya-, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya sendirian, ia juga butuh nasihat dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri adalah sahabatnya sejak Sekolah Dasar.

Tapi, ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo dikelasnya. Kris juga tidak masuk hari ini. Tapi Zitao malah bersyukur karna ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Kris. Zitao harus melupakannya, Kris tidak baik untuknya.

Satu-satunya teman yang dekat dengannya dikelas ini hanya ada Yura dan Yuri, si kembar yang heboh. Lalu, ada Chanyeol teman dekat Kris, tapi Zitao tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia tidak punya banyak teman laki-laki. Apalagi sedari tadi Chanyeol memandanginya yang membuat Zitao tidak nyaman.

Ia juga tidak fokus saat mata pelajaran pertama berlangsung. Zitao adalah murid pintar, masalahnya.

Sampai ia mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi, ia keluar dari kelas. Tidak ada Kyungsoo dan ia harus makan siang sendiri. Ini sudah biasa baginya. Ia juga tidak mungkin gabung dengan si kembar Yura Yuri, apalagi disampingnya ada musuhnya, Kim Jiyeon. Perempuan yang menyukai Kris juga.

"Zitao! Ayo gabung dengan kami" ia menengok saat ada orang yang mengajaknya bergabung. Zitao menoleh dan ia menemukan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang tidak jauh darinya.

Zitao menatap mereka tidak mengerti, biasanya mereka tidak pernah mengajaknya bergabung kecuali jika ada Kris disana. Zitao adalah gadis- _ia bukan gadis lagi sekarang-_ yang tidak mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Butuh waktu lama untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat.

"Ayo, sini!" Baekhyun bersua kembali yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol. Si tiang itu juga tersenyum.

Akhirnya, Zitao mengangguk dengan canggung. Ia mulai mendekati meja yang mereka duduki, Zitao duduk disamping Baekhyun dengan diberi sambutan dari Chanyeol.

"Ku lihat kau sendiri, temanmu mana? Kris juga tidak ada" ucap Baekhyun kalem, tapi ia melihat raut wajah Zitao menegang tangannya bergetar dan Baekhyun tahu kenapa dengan Zitao.

Zitao menarik nafasnya, "Kyungsoo tidak berangkat. Aku- aku sekarang tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Kris" ucapnya lirih, tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Baekhyun tertawa canggung, "ah, begitu yah?" Ucapnya seolah-olah ia tidak mengetahui apapun. Baekhyun juga tidak mungkin harus mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tahu dengan keadaan Zitao sekarang.

Zitao mengangguk, ia melirik Chanyeol. Sepertinya Chanyeol tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya

.

.

.

.

Kris sengaja membolos hari ini, untuk sementara waktu ia tidak ingin menampakan dirinya di depan Zitao. Pasti Zitao membencinya. Jadi, Kris memutuskan untuk pergi ke warung yang menyediakan soju. Ia tidak mungkin pagi-pagi pergi ke bar.

Kris sudah meminum soju sebanyak empat gelas. Pikirannya kacau, wajahnya juga memerah. Ia takut untuk pergi ke sekolah, apalagi beberapa bulan lagi ada ujian kelulusan. Ia pasti akan lulus dengan nilai yang buruk seperti biasanya. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikan itu sama sekali

Ponselnya berbunyi, ia melihat ada pesan dari Chanyeol

 **From : Chanyeol**

To : Kris

Hari ini, aku dan Baekhyun mengajak Zitao makan siang bersama. Saat Baekhyun menyebut namamu, Zitao terlihat bergetar. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa kalian tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi. Kurasa, Zitao sudah membencimu.

Kris menghela nafasnya kasar, pikirannya benar bahwa Zitao sudah membencinya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk itu. Kris beranjak pergi dari warung itu, tapi sang penjaga warung menahanya,

"Maaf tuan anda belum membayar" ucapnya ramah dengan ekspresi yang lembut.

"Aku tidak membawa uang hari ini" ucapnya datar dan ingin beranjak dari duduknya lagi tapi sang penjaga warung menhanya lagi kali ini si penjaga warung menarik tasnya

"Tidak bisa tuan, anda harus membayarnya" sentak si penjaga warung, pelanggannya benar-benar keras kepala jadi ia harus lebih tegas sedikit

"Jika aku tidak membayar, kau mau apa?" Kris juga ikut menaikan nada suaranya. Ia benar-benar dibuat kesal hari ini.

Kurang ajar sekali si penjaga warung

"Kau harus ikut denganku" ucap si penjaga warung dan langsung menarik Kris dengan kasar ke arah belakang yang entah Kris tidak tahu tempat apa. Tapi Kris tidak peduli, wajahnya memerah karna kesal, sekaligus marah juga

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Zitao memutuskan untuk menemui Kyungsoo dirumahnya, ia sudah menelfon anak bermata besar itu. Xiumin-kakaknya- sedang sakit, jadi Kyungsoo harus merawatnya mengingat ia hanya tinggal dengan kakaknya saja.

Zitao turun dari taksi, ia tidak membawa mobil pribadinya atau supirnya yang selalu menjemputnya. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah berwarna coklat tua itu. Kyungsoo datang dengan senyumannya lalu menyuruh anak panda itu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau mau minum apa, Zi?" Tanyanya

Zitao menggeleng, wajahnya kelihatan pucat sekali yang membuat Kyungsoo memandanginya dengan tatapan khawatir. Zitao tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya mengingat Zitao anak yang pendiam sekaligus ceria.

"Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi, ia duduk disamping Zitao diranjangnya yang bergambar pororo yang empuk sekali.

Zitao mengangguk gugup, "Kyung, begini" tapi Zitao tidak cukup berani mengatakannya. Tapi Kyungsoo juga teman curhatnya

"Katakan saja, Zi" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit menuntut "aku akan membantumu. Apa ini soal Kris?" Lanjutnya

"Kyung. A-aku. Aku hamil Kyung" ucapnya, suaranya bergetar dan Zitao tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan airmatanya agar tidak keluar darimata pandanya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia menatap Zitao kaget. Tidak percaya tentu saja. Zitao adalah siswi teladan dan baik hati, ia juga tidak pernah terlibat masalah apapun kecuali jika bersangkutan dengan Kris si brandalan sekolah. Tapi kenapa Zitao bisa hamil?. Well, Kyungsoo pernah melihat berita di tv jaman sekarang sudah tidak sedikit lagi perempuan hamil di luar nikah.

"Kenapa biasa? Siapa orang itu?" Tanyanya, ia memegang pundak Zitao

"Kris" jawabnya

"Sudah ku duga. Lalu apa katanya?"

"Dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Lalu dia mengusirku" ucapnya, suaranya lagi-lagi bergetar. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan airmata

"Kurang ajar! Kenapa kau mau-mau saja, Zi untuk melakukannya?" Kyungsoo terlihat emosi saat mengatakannya. Zitao adalah anak polos. Selama ini Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana jalan cerita percintaan Zitao dengan Kris. Tapi, Kris selalu berkata bahwa dia akan menjaga Zitao dengan baik.

Perempuan yang terlihat baik belum tentu ia juga baik didalamnya. -yeah, itu benar! Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud untuk berpikir tidak-tidak terhadap Zitao. Zitao seperti ini juga pasti karna Kris. Dan Kris adalah pacar pertama Zitao dan mungkin juga cinta pertamanya.

"Karna aku terlalu mencintainya, Kyung" jawabnya sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo.

Yeah, karna cinta. -bagus sekali

Kyungsoo mengangguk mencoba untuk mengerti, "lalu, bagaimana dengan bayi mu?" Tanyanya

"Saat aku merasa mual dan tidak tahan lagi, aku pergi ke dokter sendiri. Dokter bilang sudah dua minggu. Aku tidak percaya saat itu, jadi aku membeli testpack" jawabnya,

"Aku akan merawatnya sendiri" sambungnya dan Zitao mencoba untuk tersenyum. Senyumnya begitu lembut yang membuat hati Kyungsoo bergetar merasakan bagaimana keadaan Zitao

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu dan kakakmu?"

"Aku akan merahasiakannya. Oleh karna itu aku ingin kau membantuku Kyung. Aku tidak punya teman yang bisa dipercaya selain dirimu" jawabnya pilu

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengangguk, "aku akan merahasiakan tentang kehamilanmu dan bayimu" ucapnya menggenggam tangan Zitao, ia mencoba untuk menguatkan Zitao

"Apa? Siapa yang hamil? Dan bayi apa?"

Zitao dan Kyungsoo menoleh kaget kearah pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Xiumin, kakak Kyungsoo. Berdiri di ambang pintu, ekspresinya benar-benar terkejut. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dan juga temannya yang baru saja membicarakan soal kehamilan dan bayi. Tapi siapa yang hamil? Apa Kyungsoo adiknya yang bermata bulat itu.

"Xiumin eonni" ucap Kyungsoo gugup. Bisa gawat jika Xiumin mengetahuinya.

Xiumin adalah kakaknya yang sekarang sudah bekerja sebagai sekretaris entah diperusahaan mana. Xiumin juga cukup akrab dengan Zitao mengingat Zitao selalu berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo

Zitao juga terkejut dengan kedatangan Xiumin yang entah sejak kapan ia datang. Tapi Zitao melihat ekspresi Xiumin yang horror. Ia jadi sulit sekali bernafas. Zitao takut sekali

"Jadi siapa yang hamil?"

.

.

.

.

Hebat, Kris tidak membayar untuk soju yang ia pesan. Si penjaga warung yang membuatnya kesal juga menyuruhnya untuk mencuci piring ataupun gelas. Jadi disini ia seperti pembantu. Apalagi pencuci piring yang di samping nya yang Kris ketahui bernama Oh Sehun itu terus saja berbicara. Dan itu membuat kepalanya sakit saja.

"Pasti kau ada masalah yah?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Ia berwajah datar seperti dirinya. Tapi Sehun lebih banyak bicara dibanding kan dirinya, dan sehun juga tipe orang yang baik. Tapi Sehun adalah lelaki jadi tidak mungkin Kris menyukainya. Mendengar celotehannya saja bikin ia muak.

Jadi Kris tetap diam, sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Sehun.

"Hei, bicaralah sedikit padaku!" Kata Sehun lagi

Tapi lagi-lagi Kris tidak menjawab. Masabodo

"Kau tuli yah?" Sehun terlihat kesal jadi ia menghentikan aktivitas mencuci piringnya sebentar, menatap Kris yang kini sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya

"Hey, Chanyeol cepat datang ke warung dua blok sebelum gedung sekolah dan tolong bawa uang"

Ucap Kris dan segera mematikan ponselnya. Ia menelon Chanyeol untuk menyelamatkannya

"Hh. Kenapa ini tidak terfikirkan sebelumnya?" Ucapnya sambil menghela nafas dan menatap Sehun tajam

"Terserahmulah" Sehun menyerah

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar hamil, Zi?" Tanya Xiumin untuk memastikan apa yang Zitao katakan tadi itu benar

Dan Zitao mengangguk sebagai balasan, ia tidak berani untuk sekedar menatap Xiumin. Zitao lebih memilih menunduk

"Astaga, anak jaman sekarang" keluhnya sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar

Kenapa Xiumin yang terlihat marah?

"Lalu, kau sudah membeli perlengkapan untuk ibu hamil?" Tanyanya

"Eh?" Zitao tidak mengerti. Perlengkapan ibu hamil, katanya? Ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Mendengar Xiumin menyebut _ibu hamil_ membuat dirinya langsung berpikir bahwa dirinya akan menjadi ibu.

Sulit dipercaya, Zitao baru 17tahun.

" _Aku jadi ibu ya?"_

Kasihan sekali kau, Zi.

"Eonni! Kau ini bicara apa?" Sentak Kyungsoo sebagai bentuk pembelaan Zitao. Kakaknya tidak bisa diam.

"Tentu saja Zitao harus membeli susu ibu hamil untuk kesehatan anaknya" jawabnya kesel, Kyungsoo memang berotak pendek.

Kemudian Zitao tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti, "oh itu yah. Aku akan membelinya setelah pulang dari sini" katanya

Xiumin tersenyum, ia mengelus tangan Zitao lembut. "Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganmu atau bayimu segera hubungi aku yah, aku akan membantumu. Jika kau meminta bantuan kepada Kyungsoo kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa dia adik yang bodoh, dia tidak akan mengerti" jelasnya panjang sesekali melirik Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah kesalnya.

Zitao mengangguk dan tersenyum. Xiumin baik sekali dan Kyungsoo juga. Zitao merasa beruntung memiliki teman seperti Kyungsoo dan juga Kyungsoo. Ia merasa terlindungi dengan ini semua. Zitao akan membalas kebaikan ini semua jika ia sudah melahirkan anaknya yang entah berjenis kelamin apa

"Eonni menyebalkan" desis Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menjemput Kris, seperti apa yang anak laki-laki itu suruh, dan juga uangnya. Kris sedang punya masalah dan Chanyeol mengerti itu. Jadi Chanyeol mengajak Kris untuk minum _cappuchino_ dulu ditempat biasa.

"Aku harus bagaimana Chanyeol untuk keluar dalam masalah ini?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang berat.

"Kau suruh saja Zitao menggugurkan bayinya lalu hubunganmu dengan dia akan seperti semula" jawab Chanyeol tenang tapi si raksasa itu merasa prihatin pada Kris

"Tapi Zitao tidak mau melakukannya" jawabnya

"Itu akan semakin sulit"

"Aku tahu"

Hening kemudian diantara mereka untuk beberapa menit kemudian sebelum Chanyeol menemukan Zitao disebrang jalan dan memasuki Supermarket. Ia langsung memberitahu Kris

"Lihat, ada Zitao disana" ucapnya cepet dan menyebabkan Kris tersadar dari pikirannya.

Matanya menemukan sosok Zitao yang memasuki Supermarket. Ia sendirian dengan seragam sekolah. Mungkin Zitao belum pulang, tapi darimana Zitao?

"Kira-kira dia ingin membeli apa?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kris namun matanya tetap menunggu Zitao keluar dari Supermarket itu

"Sesuatu mungkin" jawab Kris datar.

"Ia tidak mungkin membeli kondom lagi untukmu kan?" Ejek Chanyeol. Anggap saja ia sedang berusaha untuk menghibur Kris.

"Sialan kau" Kris menampar kepala Chanyeol. Dan itu cukup sakit

Chanyeol meringis, tapi kemudian ia melihat Zitao yang sudah keluar dari Supermarket. Zitao tidak membeli banyak, ia hanya membeli satu kotak-

"Susu hamil?" Pekik Chanyeol kaget

"Eh?" Kris menatap Chanyeol terkejut

"Zitao membeli susu hamil dan itu tidak mungkin Zitao akan menggugurkan kandungannya" jelas Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk menyetujui

Plastiknya terlalu transparan dan itu sedikit membuat Chanyeol melihatnya dengan jelas apa yang dibawa Zitao. Wajah Zitao juga terlihat bahagia, dan itu tidak mungkin untuk Zitao akan menggugurkan kandungannya. Perut Zitao juga sedikit buncit apalagi baju sekolah Zitao sangat ketat dan itu terlihat jelas.

Kris memandangi Zitao yang pergi keluar dari Supermarket. Perempuan itu pasti akan menuju ke halte. Kris sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Zitao tapi ia malu dengan apa yang akan ia terima jika ia bertanggung jawab untuk Zitao. Kris tidak bisa membayangkan wajah ayahnya saat mengetahui bahwa putra tunggal Wu memiliki anak. Ia ingin melindungi Zitao secara diam-diam, tapi ia takut suatu saat nanti keluarganya mengetahuinya. Kris ingin menghindar, tapi Zitao terlalu berharga untuk ditinggalkan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan Chanyeol?" Tanyanya sekali lagi

"Hm... bagaimana jika kau pura-pura membenci Zitao?" Saran Chanyeol,

"Membencinya?"

"Iya. Kau jauhi Zitao disekolah" kata Chanyeol.

Dan Kris mengangguk

' _Aku akan membencinya'_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC :V**

 **Maaf jika update nya lama, aku newbie disini jadi masih belum ngerti gitu _ dan ff aku yg satunya gak sengaja aku hapus xD**

 **Bagaimana chapter ini? Makin aneh? Tentu. Gak jelas emang. Aku juga gak tau nanti gimana endingnya xD**

 **Soal judul, apanya yang putri duyung? Jangan berpikir nanti anak tao itu yg duyung :"v aku bingung mau pake judul apa, yaudah jadinya gini :3**

 **Aku mau ganti uname ffn tapi gak bisa :/ ada yg tau caranya? Kasih tahu yah :***

 **Dan terimakasih untuk yg follow, fav, ataupun yang udah review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast :**

Wu Yifan / Kris Wu

Huang Zitao

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, School-life, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning :**

Genderswitch, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Typo Everywhere

 **Summary :**

Zitao adalah gadis kelas akhir tingkat SMA yang dibuat hamil oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Kris Wu, pemuda tampan kekasih Zitao yang menolak bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan pacarnya. Kris Wu adalah seorang bad boy yang tidak menyukai anak kecil.

Sebenarnya, alur cerita ini gak nyambung sama judulnya xD

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

Zitao pulang terlalu malam, ia tersesat jadi ia tidak tahu dirinya berada dimana sekarang ini. Padahal ia ingat betul letak halte dimana, tapi kenapa ia bisa tersesat?

Tidak ambil pusing, Zitao mulai berjalan sesuai insting. Ini sudah pukul delapan malam, seharusnya ia sekarang sudah berada dirumah. Menonton tv atau mungkin sudah tertidur. Pikirannya terganggu sampai ia menemukan beberapa orang seperti preman dihadapannya.

Zitao melihat ada lima orang disana, satu dari mereka mulai mendekat pada dirinya yang lain tertawa melihat dirinya bergetar ketakutan.

"Hei, nona. Kenapa malam-malam begini keluyuran?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Itu pasti ketuanya-pikir Zitao

Preman itu semakin mendekat ketika Zitao mulai mundur kebalakang dan berlari, tapi empat yang tersisa mulai mengepungnya. Zitao tidak bisa bergerak, sang ketua menyeringai.

"Ma-mau apa kalian?" Zitao mencoba bertanya dengan baik, tapi suaranya bergetar dan ketakutan.

"Ayo bermain dulu dengan kami" ujar sang ketua semakin mendekat. Bahkan tangannya sudah membelai wajah putih Zitao

Kumpulan preman itu tertawa melihat Zitao yang ketakutan. Sang ketua sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Zitao. Zitao semakin bergetar, tangannya menghalangi si ketua preman bahkan plastik yang berisi susu untuk ibu hamil yang dibeli Zitao sudah ia buang entah kemana saat melihat kumpulan preman itu mendekat tadi

Zitao ingin menangis dan lari dari tempat ini tapi ia tidak bisa. Zitao ingin hidup dengan bayinya nanti, ia tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir sampai disini. Preman-preman itu pasti akan menyakitinya.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" Teriak sebuah suara dari arah depan Zitao. Zitao tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang berteriak tadi karna sang ketua menghalanginya tapi Zitao tahu yang berteriak itu seorang lelaki. Mungkin ia akan selamat.

Si ketua membalikan badannya dan melihat wajah seorang lelaki dari daerah sini juga. Si ketua mengenal siapa lelaki itu. Oh Sehun, si pahlawan daerah sini.

"Apa maumu?" Sentak si ketua dengan wajah datar

"Lepaskan dia!" Sehun berteriak dengan suara yang cukup keras. Ia mulai mendekat pada si ketua dan sekarang Zitao tahu wajah lelaki yang berteriak tadi.

"Tidak akan!"

 **BUGH!**

Zitao menjerit ketika Sehun memukul wajah si ketua dengan keras. Si ketua sudah ambruk dengan wajah memar dan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Empat preman yang tersisa mulai menghampiri si ketua yang terkapar dengan wajah meringis menahan rasa sakit.

"Ayo lari" Sehun menarik tangan Zitao, dan Zitao mengikutinya. Ia melupakan plastik yang berisi susu ibu hamil ia buang.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kalian tidak mengejar mereka?" Si ketua berteriak di depan wajah anak buahnya.

"Maaf boss. Kami tidak berani melawan Oh Sehun" jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Dasar pengecut! Kalo begini kenapa kalian jadi preman?" Sentaknya lagi. Si ketua berdiri dengan bantuan salah satu anak buahnya tapi si ketua menepisnya.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih tuan" ucap Zitao. Sehun mengantar Zitao sampai depan gerbang rumahnya dengan motornya.

Sehun terkikik geli, "ah, jangan panggil aku tuan, aku masih muda. Namaku Oh Sehun, namamu siapa?" Jelasnya

Zitao mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum pada Sehun "aku Huang Zitao" jawab Zitao

"Mau mampir ke rumah ku dulu?" Tanya Zitao, tapi Sehun menggeleng dan ia sudah membunyikan motor besarnya.

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku masih harus bekerja. Mungkin lain kali" tolak Sehun dengan wajah berseri. Kemudian ia melajukan motornya dengan cepat.

Zitao masih berdiri, ia sangat berterimakasih kepada Sehun. Zitao masih selamat dari preman-preman itu, tapi Zitao melupakan sesuatu. Oh...

"Aku harus membeli susu ibu hamil lagi" ucapnya sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Mungkin besok ia harus membi lagi.

Zitao berbalik dan segera memasuki rumahnya. Orang tuanya sudah pulang. Mereka berdiri tepat dihadapan Zitao dengan tatapan horror. Kakaknya, Junmyun juga ada disamping ayahnya. Lalu, bibi Yoon juga ikut hadir.

"Sudah berani keluar malam-malam ya, Zi? Tidak cukup untuk malam minggu saja sampai-sampai kau menginap segala dirumah Kyungsoo. Dan siapa laki-laki yang mengantarmu tadi?" Suara ayahnya terdengar dingin. Zitao hanya bisa memandang lantai, Junmyun juga diam. Ibu nya tidak berani untuk melawan sang suami, apalagi bibi Yoon.

Zitao memang selalu berbohong ketika ia mengunjungi Kris setiap malam minggu dan menginap di Apartment Kris. Zitao selalu berkata bahwa ia akan menginap dirumah Kyungsoo untuk tugas sekolah mengingat beberapa bulan lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian. Sungguh.

"Ma-maafkan aku Ayah. Aku, habis ke rumah Kyungsoo, lalu aku pulang tersesat dan ada beberapa preman yang menghadangku, lalu pria tadi menolongku dan mengantarkanku" jelas Zitao jujur. Ia adalah anak baik, Zitao tidak mungkin melawan Ayahnya yang galak itu.

Ibunya memasang ekspresi kaget, bibi Yoon juga menutup mulutnya ketika nona Zitao selesai menjelaskan cerita tentang kepulangannya yang terlambat. Junmyun, juga tersentak.

"Apa benar, Zi? Kau tidak apa-apa kan nak? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi denganmu?" Ibunya bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Zitao adalah anak perempuan kesayangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja ibu" jawab Zitao kalem mencoba untuk meyakinkan ibunya bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Kecuali batinnya, ia masih sakit terhadap Kris.

"Tapi kau terlihat tegang" ujar Junmyun mengelus rambut hitam dan panjang Zitao.

Ayahnya menghela nafas, "ya sudah Zi kau duduk dulu. Bibi Yoon bawakan air putih untuk Zitao" suruhnya yang langsung di angguki oleh bibi Yoon.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau gila ya Chanyeol? Menyuruh Kris untuk menjahui Zitao? Itu sama saja seperti Zitao membunuh anaknya sendiri" Baekhyun berteriak ketika ia mendengar cerita Chanyeol tentang Kris yang memintanya untuk diberi usulan. Dan ini adalah usulan yang paling gila-pikir Baekhyun

"Ya, setidaknya aku sudah menjawab pertanyaannya" ujar Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa. Benar-benar.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, pacarnya itu sungguh bodoh. Dan kenapa Kris malah menuruti petunjuk yang diberikan Chanyeol yang semua orang tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah murid terbodoh dikelasnya. Belum juga kelas lain.

"Tapi usulanmu itu malah memperburuk kondisi Zitao!" Gertak Baekhyun. Ia menjambak rambut berwarna Chanyeol.

"Aduh Baekhyun kenapa kau menjambak rambutku?" Chanyeol merengek seperti bayi besar. Baekhyun jijik mendengarnya.

"Tidak akan! Ini salahmu Chanyeol! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kau harus bertanggung jawab Chanyeol! Ini salahmu!" Baekhyun berteriak ditelinga lebar Chanyeol, suaranya begitu nyaring. Ia seperti orang kesetanan.

"Aduh Baekhyun, yang menghamili Zitao kan Kris kenapa harus aku yang bertanggung jawab? Apa kau rela melihat pacarmu sendiri dengan wanita lain?" Ujar Chanyeol ikut berteriak juga. Rambutnya terasa sakit sekali jika terus-terusan seperti ini.

Baekhyun melotot mendengarnya, "Astaga kau ini bodoh sekali" katanya geram.

.

.

.

.

Kris sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sejujurnya, ia masih tidak berani untuk bertatap dengan Zitao disekolah. Tapi saran Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apakah Zitao akan baik-baik saja?. Kris memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Chanyeol sebelum orang tuanya benar-benar mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Kris juga tidak tahu apakah orang tua Zitao sudah mengetahui kabar bahwa Zitao sudah berbadan dua. Yang Kris tahu, orang tua Zitao sangat tidak menyukai dirinya, apalagi kakak Zitao si Junmyun itu.

Ia menghela nafas berusaha untuk tidak menjadi tegang. Kris selalu berekspresi dingin, ia juga sering mengikuti balapan jadi Kris harus bisa menyembunyikan masalah ini kecuali jika suatu hari nanti Zitao masih berangkat sekolah dengan perut yang membesar. Ia akan berkata apa nanti? Mengingat Zitao tidak memiliki banyak mantan kekasih.

Setelah lama ia berkaca, akhirnya ia keluar dari Apartment mewahnya dan segera melajukan mobil mewahnya juga. Suasana sekolah sudah agak ramai. Kris berjalan disepanjang koridor untuk sampai dikelasnya- _yang sayangnya satu kelas dengan Zitao-_. Para gadis-gadis yang mengidolakannya terus saja berteriak kata-kata cinta yang membuat telinga Kris tuli.

Ia melihat Zitao sudah duduk dikursinya dengan temannya bermata bulat yang bernama Kyungsoo. Kris berjalan cuek ke arah bangkunya dan itu membuat si kembar Yura Yuri berbisik tentang dirinya dengan Zitao.

"Kenapa dengan si Pirang? Tidak biasanya ia tidak menyapa Zitao" -Yura

"Ia juga tidak mencium Zitao seperti biasanya, apa mereka bertengkar?" -Yuri

"Mungkin saja. Liat wajah Zitao pucat sekali. Kira-kira apa masalahnya yah?" -Yura

"Mungkin Zitao memergoki Kris berciuman dengan gadis lain, dia kan mesum sekali" -Yuri

"Kau benar! Saat kelas sebelas, aku pernah memergoki Kris sedang mengintip rok Zitao, dia juga sering mengikuti Zitao ke toilet dan aku melihat Kris sedang memasang pengikat bra Zitao. Kira apa yang mereka lakukan yah?" -Yura

Dan si kembar Yura Yuri terkikik kecil. Sedangkan wajah Zitao memerah, ketahuan. Chanyeol bersiul, ia tidak tahu Kris semesum itu disekolah. Kris memasang wajah datar, tapi ia keliatan malu juga.

"Hey! Sudah berhenti menggosip tentang diriku!" Sentak Kris ketika melihat Yura Yuri akan memulai membicarakan dirinya lagi.

Si kembar Yura Yuri yang heboh mengangguk mengerti dengan cengiran mengejek Kris. Banyak murid yang sudah berada dikelas, jadi sekelas bisa saja mendengar pembicaraan Yura Yuri.

Lalu, guru Kim memasuki kelas dengan sapaan yang ramah. Guru Kim tidak sendirian, ia membawa siswa laki-laki yang Zitao kenal tadi malam sebagai Oh Sehun. Sehun tersenyun kearahnya dan melambai kecil.

Kris heran melihat siswa itu yang ia temui kemarin di warung Soju. Si lelaki yang banyak omong dan sedang mencuci piring dan gelas. Tapi kenapa ia mengenal Zitao? Kris melotot kearahnya ketika Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum kearah Zitao.

Chanyeol melihat ekspresi Kris yang menyebalkan itu, "kau mengenalnya?" Tanyanya yang diberi angkatan bahu dari Kris.

"Ini anak baru dikelas kalian, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu anak muda" suruh Guru Kim ramah, Sehun mengangguk.

"Saya Oh Sehun. Beberapa hari yang lalu saya pindah dari California" ucapnya singkat. Dan para gadis menatapnya kagun dengan pandangan berbinar termasuk si kembar Yura Yuri.

"Silahkan pilih kursi yang kau sukai" suruh Guru Kim dan Sehun mengangguk cepat.

Sehun berjalan ke deretan kursi barisan Zitao. Ia duduk dibelakang Zitao dan kursi yang di duduki Sehun berada paling belakang, dan disampingnya ada Kris. Kris sengaja memilih paling belakang karna ia suka melihat pantat Zitao.

"Hai, Zitao" Sehun menyapa dengan kepala yang sengaja ia majukan ke depan untuk melihat wajah Zitao yang cantik itu.

Zitao tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia juga melihat Kris yang menatapnya tajam, tapi Zitao tidak peduli lagi dengan Kris.

Sehun menengok ke arah samping dan ia melihat Kris. Lelaki yang kemarin ditemuinya di warung.

"Oh iya, kau lelaki yang kemarin kan? Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya, tapi Kris tidak menjawab omongon Sehun.

Sehun berdecak kesal, "Dasar sombong sekali"

"Sepertinya dia mengenalmu Kris" bisik Chanyeol. Tapi Kris tetap diam.

.

.

.

.

Kris keluar dari kelas dengan alasan ia ingin pergi ke toilet. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, ia hanya penasaran dengan Zitao yang selalu bolak-balik pergi ke toilet tiga kali setiap sepuluh menit. Kris hanya penasaran, ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan Zitao. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

Tapi itu tidak membantumu, Kris.

Kris berjalan dengan sangat pelan, matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik Zitao yang berjalan terburu-buru dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

Kris bersembunyi disebelah bilik toilet yang Zitao gunakan. Sekarang Kris berada didalam toilet perempuan. Kris mendengar suara erangan Zitao, tapi itu kelihatan seperti Zitao sedang muntah-muntah dan Kris tetap menajamkan pendengarannya.

" _Aku mual-mual sejak bangun tidur, dan disekolah aku terus saja mual. Aku benar-benar lemas sekarang, apa aku harus tidur di UKS?"_

Itu yang Kris dengar dari arah bilik Zitao. Jadi benar dia sedang muntah? Tapi apa penyebabnya?

Setelahnya Kris mendengar pintu toilet disebelahnya itu terbuka. Dan Zitao keluar dari dalam, lalu Kris juga ikut keluar setelah memastikan Zitao sudah jauh.

Tapi...

"Kris sunbae? Kenapa kau ada didalam toilet anak perempuan?"

Oh, shit. Kris ketahuan oleh adik kelasnya si Joy anak kelas 11.

"Apa sunbae sedang mengintip anak kelas 11-B sedang mengganti baju olahraga ya?" Lanjut Joy, perempuan berambut hijau diujung itu terkikik geli.

"Bagaimana reaksi Zitao Eonni jika mendengar bahwa pacarnya sedang mengintip gadis lain?" Ejek, Wendy. Temen sekelas Zitao juga.

Kris terlihat kikuk. Tapi dua adik kelasnya itu belum tahu bahwa sekarang Zitao sudah memutuskannya? Oh iya, beritanya belum menyebar.

"Ck. Aku sedang mengantar Zitao tadi" alasannya.

"Mengantar untuk apa?" Wendy bertanya dengan raut wajah mengejek. Ia adalah sepupu Kris dari Kanada juga.

"Um. Anu,-

Kris harus mencari alasan yang tepat dan masuk akal!

"Hm, anu apa?"

-um. Itu begini, Zitao sedang kesulitan jadi aku mengantarnya kesini. Liat tadi saat Zitao keluar dari toilet wajahnya pucat sekali kan?" Lanjut Kris, ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan adik kelasnya yang mempunyai gaya rambut aneh. Anak jaman sekarang.

"Eh, iya tadi aku sempat melihat wajah Zitao eonni pucat sekali, sepertinya ia sakit" ucap Joy cemas. Ia menatap Wendy dan Kris tersenyum menang.

"Nah, sudah ya aku harus menyusul Zitao sebelum ia pingsan di jalan" Kris menepuk kepala mereka berdua, lalu segera berlari dengan perasaan lega. Lega karna terbebas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan adik kelasnya dan salah satunya adalah sepupu Kris. Menyebalkan.

"Jika Zitao eonni sakit, tapi kenapa mereka ke toilet tidak langsung ke UKS saja?" Kata Joy bingung,

"Memang Kris oppa itu sangat aneh" Wendy menjawab dan diberi anggukan mengejek dari Joy.

.

.

.

.

Kris memasuki kelas tapi ia tidak menemukan Zitao di kursi nya. Tapi ia tetap berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Chanyeol menatapnya aneh tapi Kris mengabaikannya.

"Hei, Kyung. Kenapa Zitao tidak masuk ke kelas juga?" Tanya Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut cemas.

Kris mendengarnya dari sebelah bangkunya. Sehun baru kenal dengan Zitao, kenapa ia mencarinya? Sungguh aneh. Kecuali jika Sehun menyukai Zitao, itu tidak akan aneh.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu, Hun."

.

.

.

.

Zitao memutuskan untuk beristirahat di UKS. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan terus terusan mual. Ia meminta obat pada Mrs. Seohyun beberapa menit yang lalu untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya. Setelahnya Zitao mencoba untuk tertidur di UKS. Tapi sebelumnya ia mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo agar sahabatnya itu tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

.

.

 **To : Kyungie** **  
** **From : Zizi**

 **Kyung. Aku beristirahat di UKS, tubuhku lemas. Setelah jam pelajaran selesai jemput aku yah, aku ingin ke kantin untuk makan.**

Kyungsoo menghela nafas setelah ia mendengar kabar dari Zitao.

"Ada apa, Kyung?" Tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat gerak gerik Kyungsoo

"Zitao ada di UKS, Hun"

.

.

.

.  
Jam pelajaran berlalu, Kris makan siang dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tanpa Zitao seperti biasa. Lagi pula ia harus melupakannya kan? Berusaha bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hei, yang bersama Zitao dengan Kyungsoo itu siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih memakan snacknya.

Chanyeol menelan snacknya itu buru-buru, "oh itu Oh Sehun. Anak baru di kelas kami" jawabnya agak tidak jelas

Baekhyun mengangguk tapi matanya tetap memandang lelaki yang bernama Sehun yang terlihat peduli dengan Zitao.

"Kelihatannya Sehun peduli sekali dengan Zitao. Iya kan, Kris?" Ucap Baekhyun meminta pendapat pada Kris.

Kris gelalapan, "ah, i-iya. Mungkin Sehun menyukai Zitao" jawabnya datar.

"Sepertinya Sehun pria yang baik hati dan berkepribadian yang hangat. Duhh pas sekali ya dengan Zitao" Baekhyun terus melanjutkan kata-katanya untuk memanasi Kris. Tapi Chanyeol terlihat tidak suka dengan aksi pacarnya.

"Hey-hey apanya yang terlihat hangat? Lihat saja ekspresinya sama datar dengan Kris" kata Chanyeol. Ia memperhatikan Sehun yang mencoba akrab dengan Zitao

' _Dasar Chanyeol sinting! Ia tidak tahu apa rencanaku!'_

Kris tetap diam, sesekali ia juga melihat ke arah Zitao dengan Sehun berdua karna Kyungsoo tadi pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua entah untuk apa.

Kris tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam pikirannya. Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Zitao dan bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa Kris bisa melakukannya?

Kris menyeringai setelahnya. Kris sekarang menjadi pria bebas tanpa ada beban ataupun ikatan. Ia akan kembali ke masa remaja atau masa saat ia masih SMP. Bebas, Bermain game sepuasnya, dan terjun ke dunia balapan.  
.

.

.

.

 **TBC :"v**

 **Hwaaaaa ff saya makin aneh sepertinya T_T**

 **Ide cerita masih ada, tapi jika saya mengetik untuk melanjutkan tiba tiba langsung bingung harus gimana. Ini dulu apa itu dulu? Ya begitulah :"v**

 **Maaf jika update lama, akhir-akhir ini saya lagi males ngetik karna ada yang menganggu pikiran saya. Fanwar antara shipper, gagal move on. Dll :"v**

 **Follow Me :**

 **Twitter : whyoxx  
Instagram : jisane_sane**

 **황지산**


End file.
